Naruto Shoujo
by scarface101
Summary: With no past or memories aside from a few basic facts about himself. Naruto is now a student at Yamaku, a High school for the disabled. But what will happen when Naruto's past catches up with him? Naruto x harem. [Naruto/Katawa Shoujo crossover] No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So lately I've been playing Katawa Shoujo, love the game or rather Visual Novel to be more precise. Lot of emotion in it. So I decided to make this story and see how people receive it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter one: New students.**

It was late afternoon on a hot summer day, Lilly Satou and her friend Hanako Ikezawa had just finished shopping for grocery's they walked together in a comfortable silence, the only noise being their footsteps and the 'tap tap' sound of Lilly's cane.

These two were students at a high school known as Yamaku, a school built specially for those with various disabilities; in Lilly's case it was due to her blindness and in Hanako's from burns on one side of her body.

As they walked to the school gates, Hanako let out a small gasp in shock causing her blonde companion to stop in her tracks as she asked in her ever elegant voice "Is something the matter Hanako?" the shy girl suddenly screamed out "SOMEBODY HELP!"

The blonde girl stumbled back not expecting the scream, within four seconds Lilly heard someone running up to them, Hanako turned and saw her teacher Akio Mutou who asked "What's wrong? Why did you scream?" the shy burn victim pointed to a body on the sidewalk.

"What's going on? Someone please speak to me." Asked Lilly in fear not knowing what was happening due to her blindness. Mutou answered her plea "There's a guy on the sidewalk. Looks like he was attacked or something." The teacher got closer to the body and checked for a pulse, fortunately there was one making him sigh in relief as he spoke to the two girls "You stay with him, I'll get the nurse."

The two merely nodded as the teacher ran to the Nurses office. The Blonde girl nervously approached with her cane tapping on the ground till she found herself tapping on flesh. Hanako cradled the injured boy's head in her lap, while admiring how handsome he was despite the blood on his face causing her to blush.

Out of curiosity the blue-eyed girl asked her shy friend "What does he look like? Can you describe him?" the shy girl nodded as she replied with a slight stutter "Um, h-he's about our age I think. Blonde hair, um, seems to be athletic, and he's got… whisker-like birthmarks."

The blonde girl was silent for a moment before commenting "He sounds both handsome… and interesting." After a few moments the Nurse, Hira Iyami appeared. **[A/N: Made the name up. It's supposed to mean 'Sarcastic Healer.']**

Hira looked the blonde over noting a nasty wound on the back of his head which wasn't bleeding at this time, he pulled out a small flashlight and pried the blonde boy's eyes open waving the flashlight in his eye for a moment before speaking to the girls and teacher "Seems our new friend has suffered severe head trauma, and has a concussion." This earned gasps from both Lilly and Hanako as they glanced in worry to the blonde boy they had just found.

Without warning said blonde boy shot up causing , Hanako, Mutou and Hira to stumble back in surprise. The whiskered boy scratched at the dried blood on his scalp and asked "Where… am I?" the Nurse Hira knelt down to the blonde to look him in the eyes and replied "You're outside Yamaku, a High school for the disabled. Do you remember anything?"

The whiskered teen kept scratching as he answered "My names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm fifteen, born October tenth, I'm an Orphan, and served in the military. That's about it." Mutou nodded as he spoke "That's a good bit of info. Maybe we can use it to get you back home."

Naruto nodded eagerly as he asked "You guys have any ramen?"

**Months later.**

[BOOM] "NAAAAAAAAAAAAARUTO!" screamed the art teacher Nomiya as he was blasted by a paint bomb hidden inside his desk.

The performer of said prank was having tea with Lilly who quickly became one of his best friends at Yamaku, the blind girl shook her head as she asked "Must you be so cruel to Nomiya-sensei?" the blonde sipped some Earl Grey tea as he replied bluntly "Yes. I don't like him."

Lilly quirked up an eyebrow as she asked "Why do you not like him? He's only looking out for Rin-san." Naruto tapped his finger on the table a few times before answering "Simple, he's only 'looking out' as you put it for Rin the ARTIST. Not just plain Rin."

The half Scottish girl pursed her lips realizing his point on that one. She sipped her own tea as she chose to change the subject "Do you remember anything yet?" he smiled as he replied at her question "Not much other than what I told you when we first met. But… I know things. I can read, speak, and understand over a dozen languages ranging from Japanese, English, Spanish, German, French, Russian, Egyptian, even Sign language.

I can run so damn fast not even Emi can keep up with me on her best day. I understand subjects like psychology, mathematics, science, history, etc. Whoever I was, I was a highly intelligent person."

The blonde girl's mouth parted slightly as she replied in a somewhat surprised voice "Goodness, you truly are talented. Most people can't learn so much in so little time."

"That's the thing. I didn't learn that stuff here at Yamaku, I already knew it before even coming here. That's what surprises me." He spoke as he sipped more tea.

"I see. Then perhaps some memories are coming back then?" she asked hoping that was the case but instead the reply she got was "Nope. No clear memories. School tried looking me up in the system; they tried looking me up in damn near every country, military records, birth records, anything to help find, uh, me. But it's like I never existed. No records whatsoever."

She got up and traced the edge of the table with her hand, guiding herself to Naruto's side as she approached the whiskered teen took her hand to assist her. She nodded in thanks and hugged him while speaking in a sweet sympathetic tone "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Rested his chin lightly against her shoulder as he replied "No big deal. Being an Amnesiac isn't all bad. Provides me with a clean slate. If I remember, that's fine. If not then that's fine too."

She smiled as she spoke with a small smile "That's quite mature of you." He laughed as he replied casually "Look who's talking most beautiful prim and proper one." She lightly smacked his chest since she was still hugging him but knew he meant no insult.

"I'll see you around Lilly. I promised to help Shizune and Misha out." He spoke causing Lilly to sigh and merely nod as her friend retrieved her cane for her "Of course. I understand perfectly. Thank you for having tea with me." She spoke with a small smile knowing how he always looked out for her, Hanako, Rin, Emi, Shizune and Misha.

He kissed her forehead making her blush as he spoke "Anytime, I'll enjoy having tea with you again." With that he left the room making Lilly speak to herself "Such a gentleman. Mmm, perhaps…. I should consider asking him to the Festival?"

**Downstairs.**

"Aww, when's Ruto-kun going to get here?" a girl with pink hair asked herself as a girl with glasses signed "He's likely with either Lilly or Rin this time of day. He's a guy of strict habits."

Misha turned to her longtime friend Shizune Hakamichi asking as she signed "What'cha mean?" Shizune adjusted her glasses before she began replying as she signed "In the morning he runs with Emi. He goes to class, he visits Lilly and has tea with her, helps us out, visit's library and reads with Hanako, then in the late afternoon he visits Rin in the art classroom. After he's done with us he performs his duties."

Misha chuckled as she signed with a huge grin "Been stalking him Shizune? Thinking of taking him for yourself? And… what do ya mean by 'duties'?"

The spectacled girl sighed before replying in sign language "Naruto-san was enrolled here, but since the school pays for his education he does some jobs around the school like assisting the teachers and Nurse, cleaning, stuff like that. He volunteered so he wouldn't come off as a freeloader. And… perhaps I do want him for myself." She teased at the end as her glasses gleamed making Misha wonder if she was serious or not. She couldn't tell.

Then out of nowhere the pink-haired girl found her breasts being grabbed as a voice spoke behind her "Were you two talking about me?" Misha struggled against the blondes grip all the while blushing as she replied "No! I swear!"

"We were. She's been stalking you. Knows your schedule." Signed Shizune making the pink-haired girl scream "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto laughed as he let go of his friend and signed so his deaf-mute friend could understand while speaking out loud "That's fine. I'm kinda predictable. And I know it was you Shi-chan that's been following me for a while."

The spectacled girl's jaw dropped as she knew she had been caught. Naruto laughed at her expense while Misha puffed her cheeks nearly yelling "That was mean! Groping me like that! I should call the cops!"

"You won't. You enjoy being groped by me. Nothing new." He spoke bluntly to her making her blush in embarrassment before he turned to the Class president and signed "What do you need Shi-chan?" she pointed to several boxes and signed back "We need you to take those to the art classroom. Can you swing that?"

He nodded eagerly as he stacked all five boxes on top of each other and carried them out the room. When he left Misha got a mischievous grin on her face as she signed to her friend "I think he likes me more than you."

The spectacled girl puffed her cheeks as she signed back "Preposterous. I've got a very petite body and the glasses add to my charm."

The pink-haired girl's grin got bigger as she signed "True. But I've got bigger tits than you. My pink hair makes me look cuter, and he gropes me daily." At this Shizine paled as she fell onto her knees crying anime tears while thinking _'I lost the battle. BUT I REFUSE TO LOSE THE WAR!'_

**With Naruto.**

Naruto entered the art classroom and spotted Rin Tezuka eating her food, skillfully using a fork held between her toes since her arms had been surgically removed due to a birth defect. "Hi Naruto." She spoke as she took a bite.

He smiled at her then turned his attention to the other side of the classroom as he snickered at seeing an a silhouette of a certain art teacher was made due to a blast of paint. "Enjoy my handiwork?" he asked getting a slight nod from Rin as she answered "It was amusing."

He chuckled as he pulled out an orange from his pocket and started peeling it, making her smile ever so slightly since he knew oranges were her favorite fruit. Piece by piece he fed it to her as he noticed her latest work of art, he never fully understood art since it was always a matter of perspective. And Rin's… was most unusual by his definition at least. Though he still liked to see whatever she worked on.

As she chewed she let out a small hum making Naruto ask "What's on your mind?" the auburn haired girl replied "Everything, yet nothing. One of them happens to be you."

"Oh? What about me?" he asked with a small smile making her reply "You're an enigma. A conundrum. A mystery. No one knows anything about you, not even you. What's it like… forgetting yourself?" she asked at the end with a curious gaze.

He shrugged as he replied "Don't know. Doesn't bother me. Part of me really wants to know, but the other doesn't care." Rin nodded slightly accepting his answer as she got up and slipped her sandals on before speaking "Gotta go. Painting mural for the Festival is the job I got. You?"

He chuckled as he replied "I'm making a cannon." She quirked up an eyebrow but said nothing as she left the room.

Before he left he heard someone scream. He looked out the window and saw Hanako being shoved to the ground by some delinquents from town. He narrowed his eyes and without thinking jumped out the window landing on the ground without injury, which always escaped his understanding but usually he didn't cat.

"Tch, what an ugly bitch, Look at them burns." Spoke one delinquent as another nodded saying "Yeah, you should've stayed at the Orphanage freak."

As their taunts continued Hanako was crying her eyes out, wanting to run away but the third one held onto her not allowing her to escape.

"Hey. Leave Hanako-chan alone." Spoke Naruto as the lead guy pulled out a butterfly knife asking "Yeah? What's it to you? You wanna get cut ya bastard?" the blonde's eyes narrowed as he spoke in an irritated voice "I'll give you three one chance to back off. I suggest you take it."

The lead delinquent charged at Naruto with his knife at the ready but his mistake was holding the knife back-handed as he brought it down, making it easy for Naruto to grab the attacking arm, head-butt his attacker, disarm him, then send a kick to his leg breaking the kneecap with a sickening crunch.

The second guy ran to help his buddy but was met with a punch to his jugular, he fell to his knees gasping for air as the blonde kicked the back of his head knocking him out. The third pulled a gun on the blonde saying "What'cha gonna do now bitch?"

"This makes you feel real big doesn't it? You think you can do whatever the hell you want, so you pick on others just to make yourself look like you're hip, cool or whatever. Guess what, it makes you less of a man." Naruto ranted as he casually and skillfully twirled the butterfly knife in his hand like it was second nature to him.

"S-shut up! I'll bust a cap in your ass!" yelled the thug as his hand shook slightly as he held the gun. "Is the safety on?" asked the blonde making a question mark appear over the guy's head. "I asked if the safety is on. Because if it is… you're in trouble."

The thug gulped as he checked if it was… which proved to be his downfall as Naruto sent a kick to the guy's head knocking him out cold and sending the gun in the air. As the pistol flew through the air the blonde grabbed it and disassembled it with ease.

"Punks like you shouldn't carry knives, guns, or bully others." He said as police arrived and arrested the three.

"T-t-thank you." Spoke Hanako through her tears as Naruto helped her up she blushed at his touch as he asked her "You hurt? Need any help?" she quickly shook her head as she answered "N-no. I'm fine. I-I-I needtogo!" she yelped before sprinting off.

The blonde knew of her not-so-secret crush on him. In fact a lot of female students were crushing on him since he was first enrolled. He smiled as he spoke to himself while gazing at the sky "Yep. Life at Yamaku never gets old." He checked his watch and saw the time as he thought _'Time I help the new student settle in. What was his name? Oh, I remember; Hisao Nakai.'_ With that he walked to the Yamaku gates, still twirling the butterfly knife at a blinding pace in his hand like it was second nature.

"Yep. If I ever wanted a new start. This would be the place." Naruto mumbled to himself one final time as he pocketed the knife and went to start his day job. Hopefully, his days will continue being filled with joy, and time with his friends.

From a window overlooking the scene a figure, who's face was covered by shadow's mumbled in a feminine voice "We made a promise to you Naruto-kun. That we'd find you… and so we have." With that the figure vanished, leaving no trace at all, except a small paper swan.

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. Please no flames. Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. And if you haven't, please check out the Visual Novel, Katawa Shoujo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really wanted to do Fox and Rabbit for my next update but couldn't come up with anything good, and I didn't want to pull anything out of my ass the same way Kishimoto does so I decided to update this story again. Please R&R my other story 'Who said the Circus wasn't fun.' Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

**Oh and to answer a few reviews**

**TheLastNanaya: I know there's a Katawa Shoujo archive. I only added this story to the Naruto archive for the convenience of the readers.**

**Bankai777: That's a secret.**

**Spark681: That's right. The figure means him no harm. But it is a secret as to who he/she is.**

**GreyMan19: What do you mean it's not my style?! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter two: The new student and Festival dates.**

"And here's the boy's dormitory, though currently there's only one resident of this particular dormitory." Spoke Naruto as he gave the grand tour to his current charge, a young man with Arrhythmia, Hisao Nakai. All the while Hisao had a neutral face but on the inside he was quite impressed by the school.

"Trust me buddy, if there's anywhere for a fresh start it would be here at Yamaku." Spoke Naruto finishing his tour as the new student nodded and said in a curious tone "Thanks for the tour. But… if you don't mind me asking what're you here for?"

The blonde smirked as he replied "I'm an amnesiac. I was found right outside the gates covered in my own blood. Can only remember some basic facts about myself, but no clear memories I'm afraid. Though, like you I am here for a fresh start; another chance at life. You might have a bad heart but don't let it get ya down! You can bounce back from it!" to further his point he lightly punched Hisao in the arm making the brown-haired boy smirk slightly replying "Bet you're the life of a party Naruto-san."

"Screw that. I AM the party." Naruto stated proudly making the new student sweat-drop.

"Who's there?! An intruder?!" yelled a voice as a student with thick glasses appeared out of nowhere and suddenly got in Hisao's face. "Meet Kenji, the resident I mentioned. He's a wacko who thinks there's some huge feminist conspiracy that all women are in on." Explained the blonde as he leaned against the wall.

Kenji turned to the blonde teen stating "You're in on it too! You're one of them! The Feminist supporter! Naruto Uzumaki! You'll never take me alive!" with that the black-haired student charged back into his room as several locks started clicking in place.

"That was… weird. Is he… off his rocker?" Hisao asked as he slowly edged away from Kenji's door making the blonde chuckle as he replied "Yeah. I think he is. Personally I think he had either an overbearing and/or abusive mother, or his babysitter might have dropped him on his head."

The new student scratched is head as he thought his sempai might be correct on those points. "Well, get settled in. If you wanna help me prepare a project of mine, I'll be on the roof of the boy's dorms. Gotta get a few things first. Later." The Blonde spoke as he exited of the new dorm… rather hastily since he feared Kenji might appear again.

**Elsewhere.**

Shizune Hakamichi was taking a quick power nap. As she slept she dreamed of trees, lot's of trees, and flowers as well. Far as the eye can see as she walked through her dreamscape the wind caused the flowers and leaves to rustle she beamed as she spoke through a somewhat hoarse voice "I-I-I CAN HEAR! I CAN TALK!" she screamed in delight at this revelation.

"Of course you can. It's your dream after all." Spoke a voice behind her, the spectacled girl turned and saw a figure in wearing a black hood, she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but what she did see were bright red eyes, that shined like rubies.

"Wh-who are you?" Shizune asked as she slowly stepped back from the figure, said figure chuckled as it replied "I'm you. Or at least a piece of you."

This confused Shizune as she asked "What do you mean?! That doesn't make sense!" the figure simply made a 'hush' motion and with a snap of it's fingers caused the whole dreamscape to collapse as she fell into a dark abyss.

In the real world the deaf-mute girl woke with a jolt as she looked around frantically, forgetting where she was, she sighed in relief when she realized she was still in the Council room. She saw her longtime friend Misha sleeping as well and nudged her awake.

The pink-haired girl woke with a yawn as she started signing "That was a good nap. Got a last minute idea to add to the menu for the festival: Dango." the blue-eyed girl adjusted her glasses as she asked, signing back "What brought that on?"

The gold-eyed girl shrugged as she signed to her friend "No idea. My dream had lots of Dango though." A question mark appeared over the deaf-mute girl's head… though she thought it was a good idea as well.

**Back with Naruto.**

Naruto cackled as he yelled "MY CANNON IS COMEPLETE!" the new student, Hisao marveled at the size of the cannon as he asked his sempai "Two questions. First, how long were you working on that thing? And second, what the hell are you using it for?"

A dangerous gleam appeared in the blonde's eye as he explained "In that order, a week. And… I intend to point it at the Dean's office holding him hostage, then I'll become the ruler of Yamaku!" Hisao jaw-dropped and stumbled back in terror as he thought _'This guy's a psycho!'_

The blonde laughed as he spoke casually "Chill buddy. It was a joke. It's just a T-shirt cannon." The brown-haired student sighed in relief but then asked "Kinda big for a T-shirt cannon… and you built it in a week?"

The blonde grinned in a somewhat smug way as he replied "Going to be a big crowd at the festival. Bigger cannon means more shirts can be shot out. And I can make stuff like this in no time. I always had a talent for making all sorts of things in a short time."

This confused Hisao further but he chose not to comment further to avoid further confusion, so instead he asked "Why did that Kenji guy call you a 'feminist supporter'?"

Naruto laughed heartily as he explained "Well, you see I've got a ton more female friends than guy friends. So naturally he assumes I'm in on the whole Feminist Conspiracy." The new student nodded in understanding as he spoke "Makes sense. Some people are like that. Can you tell me about your friends?"

The blonde chuckled as he started speaking "First there's Lilly Satou, one of my first friends here. Despite being Blind since birth, Lilly is caring, responsible and friendly - the perfect foil to Hanako, her best friend, whom she shares an almost mother-daughter relationship with, in addition to her free time often being spent drinking tea alongside her companion. In class she is a diligent student, with her sense of confidence serving her well in her role as class representative of class 3-2."

Hisao smiled a bit as he commented "She sounds nice." Which made Naruto nod as he continued "Next is Hanako Ikezawa. At a young age, Hanako had a traumatic experience that left her life in shambles. Her father died when their home burned down in an accident, which also disfigured Hanako herself permanently. She is reclusive to the extreme, shunning from all other people to the point of actually panicking from any social contact. Her only trusted friend is Lilly, who has taken Hanako under her wing ever since the two were introduced to each other. She's improved since warming up to me."

The brown-haired student scratched is head, unsure what to make of this Hanako girl, though she sounded like she went through a lot. The blonde then started again "Next is Emi Ibarazaki. Despite being left with legs amputated below the knee, Emi is perhaps one of the most cheery, happy-go-lucky girls on the entire globe, let alone the school. Not one to be left in despair even after the accident that claimed her legs, Emi views her disability more as a blessing, her prosthetic legs having brought her to the heights of her ability on the track team rather than becoming a permanent obstacle. On a side note I'm one of the few, if only ones that can beat her in a race."

The brown-haired boy was quite impressed at that, she sounded quite amazing. Naruto smiled as he drank a sip of water before continuing "Next is Rin Tezuka. Her arms are tiny stumps due to a severe birth defect and subsequent surgery, she uses her feet and occasionally her mouth to do everything, which includes painting. Because of her disability, using skirts is tough, so Rin is wearing a boy's uniform at school. Her creativity is matched by her philosophical streak: Rin is fond of occasionally getting lost in thought and giving voice to abstract ideas about man, the universe, and other things that thoroughly confuse people. Even I don't understand her most of the time."

At this the new student's only thought _'She sounds… like quite the character.'_ Naruto smirked already knowing or at least having an educated guess as to what the new student was thinking as he started to speak "Then we've got Shizune Hakamichi. She is both Strong willed and forceful, Shizune is definitely the leader type. She's been the class rep, despite being deaf and mute, for as long as her class has had one, and generally takes charge in just about any situation she's placed in. Shizune is known around the school as a fearsome taskmaster, and skilled manipulator, but also as a fair and just leader."

This time the brown-haired teen chuckled nervously as he understood exactly what his sempai meant when he said keywords like 'forceful' or 'manipulator' given his encounters with her and her partner in crime. Finally the blonde teen finished "Last but certainly not least is Shiina Mikado, but everyone simply calls her Misha. She's the interpreter for Shizune and a fellow member of the student council. Cheery, playful, and never one to pull a punch, she happily joins in Shizune's attempts to get me onto the student council, but they always fail. I still help them out from time to time though."

Hisao sweat-dropped since the two tried something similar to him as well, though it seemed half-hearted at best far as he could tell. From how his sempai described these girls, they all sounded interesting… and that he admired them somewhat.

**In another part of Yamaku.**

Hanako was shopping for some flowers in hopes of asking her crush Naruto on a date at the Festival. Ever since he arrived he always tried his best to cheer her up, to try and get her to smile or laugh even a little. His antics always made her giggle somewhat, and he kept encouraging her to make more friends so she may further come out of her shell.

In her heart she knew he was correct, but… she just didn't feel ready to reach out to others yet, due to past trauma. As she bought some tulips she saw her best friend Lilly buying roses "Hi Lilly." She greeted the blonde girl who smiled warmly as she greeted back "Why hello to you as well Hanako. What brings you here?"

The purple-haired girl blushed as she replied "Um, I-I-I am buying flowers f-f-for Naruto-kun. I'm going… to ask him out." She spoke the last part that was just above a whisper.

Lilly quirked an eyebrow as she spoke calmly "This… is uncomfortable. I too wish to ask him out to the Festival."

"You're not the only one!" yelled a certain pink-haired girl who was holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates. The blonde blind girl turned to the general direction of the voice as she asked "Is that you Misha-san? Is Shizune with you perchance?"

The pink-haired girl's reply was "Nope! I'm going to beat her to my beloved Naruto-kun!" this caused Lilly's grip to tighten around her cane as she asked with an edge to her tone "I beg your pardon? 'My beloved Naruto-kun'? Who do you think you are to stake a claim like that?"

Lightning sparked between the two as Hanako herself did somewhat of a glare at the pinkette. Misha found herself being tapped on the shoulder, she turned and saw her friend Shizune who was rapidly using sign language, she could barely keep up but understood that the spectacled girl got the gist of the situation and she too wanted a date with Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto-kun's mine!" yelled another voice causing all eyes to turn to her, Shizune followed their gazes and saw the infamous ace track runner Emi who was holding a handmade card. She spoke "I'm going out with Naruto-kun and I won't let any of you beat me!"

Misha quickly signed what Emi said so Shizune understood what was spoken, and the class president was NOT happy at all. "Is this a bad time?" spoke another voice as they all turned, again with Shizune following their gazes since she couldn't hear the new voice.

It was Rin Tezuka with a blank look on her face, Lilly asked with a twitching eyebrow "Do you wish to ask out Naruto-kun as well?" the auburn-red haired girl replied blankly as she nodded "I do."

This was the breaking point as Hanako got out of character when she yelled "THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE ALL CAN'T DATE HIM AT THE SAME TIME!" everyone stumbled back at the force of her yell, even Shizune who was deaf had a VERY good idea what she had screamed out.

Thunder crashed down in the background as the girls glared at one another not wanting to back down if it meant dating their crush. Each had their own reasons for wanting to date him, and none of them wanting to lose him to the other.

Rin however closed her eyes as she spoke "Why can't we?" this caught the blonde girl's attention as she asked "Excuse me? What did you just say Rin-san?"

The Auburn-red haired girl shrugged as she repeated "Why can't we date him at the same time? He's got a big heart. Kind, caring, and doesn't judge any of us by our disabilities, he's responsible, protective, and other good qualities. Way I see it, he's got enough love for all of us."

Misha translated all that was said to Shizune causing said spectacled girl to sign furiously "Do you honestly expect us to engage in polygamy?!" the pink-haired girl repeated Shizune's sentence so they could understand what she signed with her hands causing Lilly to grip her cane ever tighter with her slender fingers "I concur. I do not appreciate the idea of polygamy."

Emi shrugged as she spoke "I don't really see how it's that big a deal." The shy burn victim nodded in agreement as she added in her two cents "It's not that bad an idea really."

Lilly snapped her fingers gaining their attention as she said "Polygamy is a practice abused by men to sleep with multiple women. I do not wish for someone as sweet as Naruto-kun to be corrupted by this fact. Plus in a polygamous relationship it is very likely he might choose a favorite, and that too is… undesirable." She finished in a slightly venomous tone.

Misha translated Lilly's rant to Shizune in sign language, which caused her to adjust her glasses and nod in agreement at Lilly's assessment.

Rin shrugged as she said "That's your choice. I'm fine either way. Now while all of you bicker, I'm going to ask him out." With that she walked off leaving the other's to continue glaring at each other.

As Rin kept walking she mumbled to herself "Oh well. I tried." From the shadow's a woman appeared and whispered to her "Fear not. They shall come around in time." The auburn-red haired artist merely nodded as the woman disappeared from sight.

**In the city.**

"Three of our boys got sent to the big-house Boss. Some guy with blonde hair and weird whisker birthmarks beat'em up." Spoke a thug with a bandanna tied to his head, the person he referred to as 'Boss' raised an eyebrow as he asked in a cold tone "Did this guy's name happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?"

The thug took a drag from his cigarette as he nodded replying "Yeah that's the guy. You know him?" the Boss' eyes narrowed as he answered "I do. Get me, Reaper. I want him to bring me Uzumaki alive or dead."

The thug just nodded as he left the room. The Boss grinned as his black haired appeared in the dim light "So… after all these years… you've returned. Uzumaki."

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's going to be some major plot twists in the future. Please review this story and my other 'Who said the Circus wasn't fun' thanks and… DAMN KISHIMOTO FOR RUINING THE MANGA!**


End file.
